creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk page. ARCHIVES: 1 2 3 4 Hey Sloshed, mind hopping on chat for a bit? Just wanna talk/alert you of a category violation. Also, first. :P 04:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Someone's trying to blank their own article page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_The_Hidden_Temple?diff=287221&oldid=287203 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Victor Alzwell You're good man, thanks for restoring it. Lichtjunger (talk) 08:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Removing "Marked for Review" Hey, Sloshedtrain, I was just wondering: what is the punishment for repeatedly removing "Marked for Review" from your own pasta? I know that removing (or adding) the "BAD" tag from a pasta (if you're not an admin) is a bannable offense, but I'm not so clear on the whole removing "Marked for Review" thing. I haven't seen users punished for it, but it does get rather annoying when you get that one persistent user who keeps removing M4R from his/her own pasta even after being given a valid reason for why it has been tagged as such. And sorry if this sounds like a stupid question; this is just something that's been bugging me for a while. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Spam page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Muhammad -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Curse of the Little Sisiters I noticed that, while you fixed the punctuation in the title of the "Curse of the Little Sisiters" page, you forgot to change "Sisiters" to "Sisters". LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded PokéPasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Yellow_Pokemon - or, at least, it's under the same name. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism/Blanking http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball_Theory?diff=292828&oldid=287843 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Conker%27s_Dead_Fur_Day?diff=292844&oldid=249841 Both by the same user. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes I saw and reverted those edits -- Shining-Armor 03:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Cul-de-sac?diff=292859&oldid=292483 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:LOLSKELETONS?diff=292863&oldid=290328 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *By the way, that last edit was Macbook1998 blanking my user profile and replacing it with this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not updating the article listing or whatever the heck it was but I was unable to read your message because I've been in St Vincents Hospital after being in a car accident and my small child is in Our Lady's Childrens Hospital so you dont have to worry about me putting any more stories up, I tried to send a message to let you know it was not deliberate when I did not update and to ask you to void the ban under the circumstances of me not being able to update because Im in hospital. I'll delete my shi**y recipe so you wont have to deal with it anymore. LittleVulpix (talk) 08:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles to Fix Hey, Sloshedtrain, I am compiling a list of all the pastas I see that have improperly capitalized titles. So far I have only gotten "A", "B", and part of "J". I do not expect you to correct all these in one sitting, but I would appreciate if you made some use of this list as I worked for nearly four hours straight on it. I did this mainly so I wouldn't have to constantly pester admins to fix improperly capitalized titles (which I tend to spot frequently). Go here for more comprehensive information on how to properly capitalize titles (just in case you need it). Anyway, here is what I have so far: Article Listing/A *A is for Autopsy: "is" needs to be capitalized (verb) *All In Your Head: The "in" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "in" is a multipurpose word and can function as a preposition, an adverb, or an adjective depending on the usage) ((NOTE 2: There is another story on here called "All in Your Head", which would be the grammatically correct version of this title, so this story must either be renamed to something else entirely or remain grammatically incorrect.)) *All is Well: "is" needs to be capitalized *Almost.. there!: "there" needs to be capitalized (adverb/last word of title) *Always With You: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Antigonish (The Man Upon the Stair): "Upon" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Anyone Else Have a Story Like This?: "Like" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Apple Company is Watching Us: "is" needs to be capitalized (verb) *As Dead as Night: The second "as" needs to be capitalized as it is functioning as an adverb (Note: "as" is a multipurpose word and can function as an adverb, a subordinate conjunction, or a preposition depending on the usage) *Ash - The Boy Forced Into Existence: "Into" needs to be lowercased (preposition) Article Listing/B *Babies Are Gifts From Hell: "From" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Basement Under Our House: The "Under" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "under" is a multipurpose word and can function as a preposition, an adverb, or an adjective depending on the usage) *The Beast has Awoken: "has" needs to be capitalized (verb) *Beauty is Blind: "is" needs to be capitalized *Before it Rains: "it" needs to be capitalized (pronoun) *Behind The Closed Doors: "The" needs to be lowercased (definite article) *The Beginning, as Well as the End: the first and second "as" need to be capitalized as both function as adverbs *Ben Drowned is Back: "is" needs to be capitalized *Ben is Back: "is" needs to be capitalized *Beneath The Boards: "The" needs to be lowercased *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas: "In" needs to be lowercased *The Blood Moon is Rising: "is" needs to be capitalized *Boy In The Box: "In" and "The" need to be lowercased *The Boy With No Birthday: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *A Breakfast Visit From Bob: "From" needs to be lowercased *A Brief Descent Into Madness: "Into" needs to be lowercased *By The Water (A Poem): "The" needs to be lowercased Article Listing/J *Jack and his Doppelgänger: "his" needs to be capitalized *Jeff is Back : "is" needs to be capitalized *The Job of A Lifetime: "A" needs to be lowercased (indefinite article) *Just A Drug: "A" needs to be lowercased *Just For Kicks: "For" needs to be lowercased -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:55, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I got MooseJuice to do it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing/C *Calvin and Hobbes is a Lie: "is" needs be capitalized *The CamCorder: I would say to lowercase "Corder", but there seems to already be a page called "The Camcorder". So I don't know. *The Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent: Take "By Vi0lentSerpent" out and put "Credited to Vi0lentSerpent" at the bottom of the page (preferably in italics). Oh, and it looks like there is already a page called "The Carrier, so, um... I don't know, add ellipses to the end? This page also looks like it could use some editing. But I digress... *The Case Of Clairvius Narcisse: "Of" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Case Of Martina Gomez: "Of" needs to be lowercased *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me: "For" needs to be lowercased. Also, since there is already a pasta called "Chelsea's Smile", and because the title (imo) sounds cooler without the "Chelsea's Smile - " in it, I propose this be be changed to "Smile Pretty for Me" and moved to Article Listing/S. Or you can just lowercase "For". Whatever floats your boat. *Chenobryl, Pripyat.: Remove the period *Come and Play With Me: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Computers Have it All: "it" needs to be capitalized *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce: Capitalize "pasta" and lowercase the "with" *Crying Without Eyes: "Without" needs to be lowercased (preposition) (I should probably mention at this point that any preposition, regardless of length, is to be lowercased in a title (unless, of course, it's the first or last word in the title)) *Curiosity is Dangerous: "is" needs to be capitalized Article Listing/D *The Dairy of Sam Bla...(bloodstain): Er... I'm not sure if this title would be okay as it is or not. The fact that "bloodstain" is lowercased would normally be a bad thing, but in this title's case, it makes sense. I would take out the ellipses, though (no spaces between "Bla" and the opening parenthesis), but you don't have to. Just a suggestion. *Dami & Jaino: Replace the ampersand with an "and" (it's technically not incorrect as it is, but it's not very aesthetically pleasing, either) *Dark as Night: "as" needs to be capitalized *The Dark Side pt. I: Chrono Trigger: "pt." needs to be changed to "Part" *Darkness.: Shouldn't have a period. Since there's already a page called "Darkness", I would just add two more periods to make it an ellipsis *Darkness Inside Me: The "Inside" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "inside" is a multipurpose word and can function as a noun, an adjective, and adverb, or a preposition depending on the usage) *The Darkness is Coming: "is" needs to be capitalized *Darkness' Mind: There needs to be an "s" after the apostrophe (the rule stating that you have to leave out the "s" if there is already an extra "s" preceding the apostrophe is not applicable here) *Data is Watching: "is" needs to be capitalized *Date Of Death: "Of" needs to be lowercased *The Day I was Lost: "was" needs to be capitalized (verb) *A Day In The Life Of An Admin: Lowercase "In", "The", "Of", and "An" *The Day Jeff got Caught: "got" needs to be capitalized (verb) *DBZK Episode 100 - Son Gohan Returns! Gohan has a Brother: "has" needs to be capitalized (verb) *Dead End-Disappearance of "Master": There should be a space between "End" and the hyphen and another between the hyphen and "Disappearance" *Deal Or No Deal: "Or" need to be lowercased (subordinate conjunction) *Death An' Th' Emp'ror: "An'" (And) and "Th'" (The) need to be lowercased *Death Comes To Her: "To" needs to be lowercased *Death is a Friend: "is" needs to be capitalized *Death Shines Like a Candle: "Like" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Decent To Madness: "To" needs to be lowercased; "Descent" is misspelled *Déjà vu: "vu" needs to be capitalized (last word in title) *Déjà vu Infliction: "vu" needs to be capitalized (In French: déjà = "already" (adverb), vu = "seen" (verb) and déjà vu itself is a noun) *The Demon Hunter Vs. Jeff the Killer: "Vs." needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Demonic Teddy Bear For Sale: "For" needs to be lowercased *Der aufwendige Dunkelheit: "aufwendige" needs to be capitalized (NOTE: I have moved this over to Article Listing/A as "der" is pretty much the German equivalent for "the" (i.e. it's a definite article)) *The Diary.: Take out the period. Also, since there is already a page called "The Diary" but not one called "Diary" (I checked), omit the "The" *Diary In A Box: the "In" and "A" need to be lowercased *The Diary Of Mister Welldone: "Of" needs to be lowercased *Did you Like your Present?: "you" and "your" need to be capitalized (pronoun; possessive determinater) *Dining Room or There is Nothing: "is" should be capitalized *A Disease Among Us: "Among" should be lowercased (preposition) *The Doctor is Waiting: "is" needs to be capitalized *Dogs Do's and Don'ts: Remove the apostrophe in "Do's" (not possessive) *Don't Be So Afraid Of The Dark: Lowercase "Of" and "The" *Don't Go Into the Basement: "Into" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Don’t Let The Cold Man In: "The" needs to be lowercased *Doppelganger: should be changed to "Doppelgänger" (Yes, I know it's nitpicky. Sue me.) *The Doppelganger: Same as the above *A Dream About Yoshi's Story: "About" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Dream Doppleganger: "Doppelgänger" is misspelled (you might want to make sure that the word isn't misspelled in the pasta, too) *The Dream that Woke Me Up: The "that" should be lowercased as it is functioning as a pronoun (Note: "that" is a multipurpose word and can function as a pronoun, a determiner, an adverb, or a subordinate conjunction depending on the usage) *A Dream Within a Dream: Normally, "Within" should be lowercased as it is a preposition, but since this seems to be capitalized based on relatively archaic rules of capitalization (it is an Edgar Allan Poe story), it should be fine. You decide whether or not it should be changed, though. *Dreams are Better Than Reality: "are" needs to be capitalized (verb); "Than" needs to be lowercased (preposition) -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Delete" template While perusing the page for nonexistent categories (er... categories that do exist but shouldn't. You know what I mean), I found a redlink category (there seem to be several of those) called "Pages that need improvement". Apparently this category, along with "Candidates for deletion", are added via the "Delete" template. I am assuming this template is a default template used throughout Wikia (I'm not entirely sure, though), but seeing as we already have Flagged for Deletion, I'm doubtful about this template's, and, by extension, these categories', necessity on this wiki. As you can see, there are only two pages in each of these two categories, both of which were added via the "Delete" template by the same person (EvraVon53) on the same date, December 12th, 2012 - over a month ago. So... Should this template be removed from these pages? Oh, and I forgot to mention, the pages are: *Video Game Unknown *Uncharted 3 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I just removed the template from both pages. Feel free to revert my edits. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I found a Zelda pasta, and was just letting you know that it's out there. The link is here. JakeDaKiler (talk) 03:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Do you think, when renaming pages, you could NOT leave a redirect behind? It would make weeding out unchanged titles in the Article Listing a lot easier. For reference, click the following links: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/D?diff=prev&oldid=305925 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/D?diff=prev&oldid=306016 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/D?diff=prev&oldid=306026 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/D?diff=next&oldid=306026 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/D?diff=next&oldid=306027 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/D?diff=next&oldid=306028 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Could we suggest to Wikia that they make the default option (redirect/no redirect) modifiable via admin users' personal preferences? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles to Fix (E-F) (For more information on how to properly capitalize titles, see this message I left on MooseJuice's talk page.) (Note that I am putting this, like my previous lists, on both your on MooseJuice's talk pages.) I have made a few new templates for the sole purpose of being used in these lists. Hopefully they will make compiling these things more efficient. Anyway, here's a few more improperly capitalized titles: Article Listing/E *Emails From Jenny: *Email From O'Brien: *Emails From Scotland: *Empty (first go): *Encounter With the Slenderman: *The End (Or is it?): *Epona's Death Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time: ; a colon needs to be added after "Death" *Escape From Kingdom Hospital: *Every Man Has his Own Hell: *Every Story has a Hidden Message: *My Experience With the Slenderman: (note that this should probably be moved over to Article Listing/M) Article Listing/F *The Face Behind the Window: *Fading To Black: *Falling Out of Sanity: *Fan-made Creepy Pokemon Black: *The Figure Outside the Window: *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode!: *The Flames, it Burns: *For A Good Cause: *For Fear Addicts Like Me: *Friends Like These: *Fucked-Up Thoughts: Hyphen is not necessary *The Future is Open: -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) You sure are a fast editor... I'm more the slow and steady type, which allows me to catch a lot of things other people miss, but holy shit. I wish I had that speed sometimes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:16, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, by the way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No prob. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) trollpasta Buried Alive in Lavander Town Pretty sure this needs to be deleted. Don't you think so? YOU TRICKED BABY BIRD 02:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Let me add it to the Trollpasta Wiki first. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion for "Promotions" template http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Promotions -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sloshy... Just a heads up. The no-spinoffs rule has changed so that the 1-day ban only ocurrs if the offender re-posts the story or posts another spinoff after being warned. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 11:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Thanks Fur. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 11:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Help?!? Hey sloshedtrain. I don't want to be mean, but I wan't a answer to this. Anyways MouseJuice said they were going to ban me for an edit ''you ''did to my title and I just want to know what to do. Could you please give me answer to this. Thanks! 108251jman (talk) 01:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC)108251jman Ok thanks I was just wondering because it went from my edit: Its ok, your soul doesn't matter. then your edit: Its Ok, Your Soul Doesn't Matter. Then MouseJuices: Its OK, Your Soul Doesn't Matter. That's when I got the warning because MouseJuice capitalized the whole OK when you did Ok so I was just wondering how I got a warning for that, but thank you. 108251jman (talk) 01:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC)108251jman appreciate the edit, look a lot more professional now : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Erm... Slosh, is the message you left on this user's talk page for the same spinoff I deleted? Cause I think I made a mistake... LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I think it is the same one. Yeah, it's the same one. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I unblocked him. I probably should have looked at the timestamp. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I've been renaming a lot of pages since I became admin. I think I left quite a few red links on the Article Listing; I tried to handle some of it myself, but I didn't really have enough time during the day to get around to doing all of it. Hopefully I'm not giving you too much trouble. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, it's not much trouble. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) My Artice My article is called "?". One character. Should I put it in the "Q" section or what? : Also, if your pasta hadn't been deleted for being a PokéPasta, it would go in Article Listing/0-9. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) User Submissions Thanks for helping out. Oh, and because I'm renaming a lot of pages on the US and deleting a lot of redirects, there might be quite a few red links on the AL. I'll try to get as many as I can, but I've never been much of a multi-tasker... I have sort of a one-track mind, y'know? Anyway, hopefully it won't cause you to much trouble. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Author username Can you get me the author of a pasta you deleted called "MInecraft exe.enirboreH? Thanks. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) New template? Template:Cleanup It would require the creation of a "Cleanup" category, as I have made it to where that category will automatically be added to pages along with the template. I created it primarily to round up all the US pages that need to be cleaned up, but it can be used for other purposes, too, I suppose. What do you think? Should we use it? Why do they call it Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, but do I need to request permission from Cleric before creating the "Cleanup" category? That's actually the most crucial part of this template. Why do they call it Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Made another template: Template:FFD Basically, it's just something you add to the top of pages you want to flag for deletion. Like the last one, it automatically adds "Flagged for Deletion" to pages. I also deleted the default "Delete" template because it adds two redundant categories ("Candidates for deletion" and "Pages that need improvement", which I also deleted) and because I just like mine better. So, do you think we should use it? (I've already used it on four or five pages) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot to mention: When you use it, remember to put in the number of days you want it to be flagged before deleting or sparing it. For example, if you were to hold a three-day deletion poll, you'd put: Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Slosh, I could use a little help. How exactly can I get people to actually read my stories? It's just that I want to know if they are any good that's all. Dudejoe 115 (talk) 05:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, this is a stupid question but how do I find one exactly? I'm new so, yeah, I'm a little lost at times. Dudejoe 115 (talk) 02:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, Sloshy... I already added "Murder Day" to Trollpasta Wiki. Just an FYI. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 20:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) VCROC Congrats on becoming the second admin VCROC member :P Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I am new here and I have no idea what this update thing is. And I have hard time to update too, because of personal things. Please, explain to me. : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Spammer/Racist alert Aaaand that's not all. I've collected a collection of caps so far. Enjoy http://prntscr.com/spgjj http://prntscr.com/spgkk http://prntscr.com/spgl6 http://prntscr.com/spgm1 http://prntscr.com/spgmh http://prntscr.com/spgn5 http://prntscr.com/spgxt I shall leave these on other mod/admins pages. Happy Valentine's Day Princess Kill the Gimp Panda 13:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I just got a reviewer to read my pasta but he said it had huge cliches and had him snoring through it. Now I'm not complaining about his judgement but if you could read it and tell me if you see that too, that would be great. The Joe 15 21:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Hey, Sloshy, since you seem to be active at the moment, do you think you can answer this question? User talk:ClericofMadness#Hmm... Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) K. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Notification to all VCROC members We are about to start assigning weekly tasks to VCROC members. Each member will help to clean up, clear out, and increase the overall maintenance of the Site Administration categories. Please go to this page for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC)